Session 47
Back - Next This session was played on January 16, 2018. It lasted six hours, 12 minutes. Synopsis Trivia * This was the 24th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 24, Urrak. * Most attacks hit: 4, Brimeia * Most damage for one attack: 21, Ryleigh * Most damage for one turn: 21, Ryleigh * Most damage done over the session: 55, Brimeia * Most damage done by team over one round: 48, round 3. * Spells cast: 4, Longstrider, Shatter, Shield of Faith, Cure Wounds * Most common spell: 1, Longstrider, Shatter, Shield of Faith, Cure Wounds * Most spells cast: 2, Nolanos * Most spell damage: 13, Ravaphine * Most kills this session: n/a * Most kills all-time: 18, Urrak * Most healing this session: 20, Ryleigh * Targeted most: 4, Ravaphine * Most attacks dodged: 2, Ravaphine * Most damage taken: 31, Ryleigh Transcript [''5:14 PM] DM: DAY 17, Andan 21 Jaqmont 3Y20 Morning comes. ''[''5:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks into the cask. She takes a quick look around and doesn't spot the others, so she heads back to the kitchen to grab (or make) food. ''[''5:20 PM] DM: Gunnloda's cooking! ''[''5:21 PM] Ryleigh: "Need any help?" Ryleigh asks politely while filling a glass of water. ''[''5:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir's sitting sleepily in the kitchen on a counter. Not at all being helpful. She waves to Ryleigh. ''[''5:22 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles, already wide awake. "No, dear. I've got it handled. I hope fruit and porridge is suitable." ''[''5:24 PM] Ryleigh: "Everything you make is suitable Gunnloda." Ryleigh says with a smile, she quickly waves at Seir in greeting ''[''5:22 PM] Urrak: Urrak makes her way down the stairs slowly, feeling a little guilty for leaving Malica sleeping. She hopes the note and the fancy new lute on the side table makes up for it. She reaches the bar and takes a seat. She thinks about how this has become almost a ritual for her. She takes a bit of comfort in the routine feel of it. ''[''5:23 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine steps into the cask from the front doors and grabs a seat next to Urrak. "Good morning, my friend." ''[''5:24 PM] Urrak: "Mornin' Rav." she smiles genuinely at the elf. Ryleigh heads back to the bar and takes a seat next to Urrak.(edited) ''[''5:24 PM] Urrak: "G'mornin' Ryleigh...Y'sleep alright?" ''[''5:26 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shrugs. "Sleep is sleep. I assume you didn't get much sleep last night?" ''[''5:27 PM] Urrak: Urrak blushes and looks away. "I s-slept jus' fine." She reaches for a flagon that isn't there and quickly plays off her mistake by brushing imaginary crumbs off the bar. ''[''5:29 PM] Ryleigh: "Right." Ryleigh draws out the response, like she doesn't believe Urrak, but decides not to comment further. "So, back to hunting components..." ''[''5:29 PM] DM: Gunnloda comes out with what seems like a really simple meal of porridge with fruit, but this is probably the best porridge you've ever had cause she's awesome. ''[''5:30 PM] Seirixori: Seir follows her out and hears the end of Ryleigh's words, "Hunting components?" ''[''5:32 PM] Urrak: "Aye, th' spellguard got in over their heads. They've handed th' job back t' us." Urrak punctuates her sentence with a large spoonful of porridge ''[''5:33 PM] Ryleigh: "They suffered losses, and we're fortunate it wasn't us." ''[''5:33 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia shuffles in. "What wasn't us?" ''[''5:34 PM] Urrak: "They suffered losses cuz y'don't send an academic t' do a warrior's job." Urrak's tone is low, but not a full whisper. ''[''5:35 PM] Seirixori: "Hah, told that other asshole he'd need us." She mumbles around porridge. ''[''5:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks off put by the conversation and eats some porridge. "Gunnloda, this is the best porridge I think I've ever eaten." ''[''5:37 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles a thanks and just says, "Honey." ''[''5:38 PM] Urrak: "In any case, we won't have t' worry about th' damn arch long. There's only a few pieces left, if I remember correctly. We'll all be back t' where we want t' be." Urrak scrapes the bottom of her near empty bowl absentmindedly(edited) ''[''5:38 PM] Brimeia: Drawn by the smell of fresh food, Brimeia plops down and digs into a bowl of the porridge too. ''[''5:40 PM] Seirixori: "Hm..." Seir just hums, not sure how she feels about the completion of the arch. "Is that the plan today then?" she's still a little sleepy. ''[''5:41 PM] Urrak: "Dunno. Is it, Ry?" she doesn't look up from her bowl ''[''5:42 PM] Ryleigh: "I think it's what we should be doing. Collecting the components so the arch can be complete will bring back the people of Bellbury, hopefully." ''[''5:42 PM] Ravaphine: "We're only about a few pieces away from completing the arch" ''[''5:43 PM] Brimeia: "What happens after it's done?" ''[''5:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir flings some of her porridge at Urrak. ''[''5:43 PM] Ravaphine: "You're wasting the delicious food!" ''[''5:44 PM] Urrak: Urrak gives Seir a look but can't feign anger for long. A small chuckle leaves her lips. "Hopefully, the people of Bellbury all come back. And we...well I suppose that's up to each of us." Urrak stands, flicking a bit of porridge from her leathers. "Shall we?" "That's a question that no one actually knows." Seir says to Brimeia. ''[''5:46 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gets up from the bar silently and heads to the door and in the direction of Poni's. ''[''5:46 PM] Seirixori: '' She puts her dirty dishes back in the kitchen and waits for Gunnloda before following Ryleigh. [''5:47 PM] Ravaphine: Rav sighs and quickly finishes her breakfast. "Eat up, it's time to go." She follows the others ''[''5:47 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows the rest ''[''5:47 PM] DM: Gunnloda does follow along with Seir. ''[''5:49 PM] DM: You all find your way to Poni's basement. Most of you were too caught up in events to notice when you were here yesterday, but now you can see that the basement's changed. All of Poni's clutter and "experiments" have been cleared out. All that remains is empty space, Poni, and his journal that detailed how to build the arch and all the attempts he made in its creation. ''[''5:51 PM] DM: Poni: "Oh good, the B Team is back." ''[''5:51 PM] Seirixori: "I was so close to forgetting you existed." ''[''5:52 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Poni and picks him up. "At least we didn't almost get you left in some unknown place because we all died." ''[''5:54 PM] Urrak: "Aye, y'could've spent eternity lookin' at those disgustin' lumps o' flesh." Urrak shudders at the memory. "Bloody abominations."(edited) ''[''5:54 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shifts uncomfortably. ''[''5:55 PM] DM: Poni's silent for a moment. "You have a point. So what useless rescue mission are you off on today? Someone else's girlfriend or long lost parent?" ''[''5:55 PM] Ryleigh: "Show us the next component." ''[''5:56 PM] Urrak: Urrak nervously slides the dagger at her chest in and out of its sheath with her thumb. "Aye, jus' the next component. We've gotta fix yer damn mess." ''[''5:56 PM] DM: Poni, who doesn't breathe so you know he's just making the noise intentionally, sighs heavily. "You have to push the button. Honestly, it's like you people never learn." ''[''5:56 PM] Ravaphine: "I'll take this" Rav takes poni back from Ryleigh who doesn't seem like she's in the right mind currently. "Show us the next component, Poni" Rav pushes the button ''[''5:56 PM] Seirixori: "I still want to re-murder him." Seir grumbles. ''[''5:57 PM] DM: As you push the button, the arch fizzles to life and an image slowly comes into focus. The component is in a glass case edged in gold, like it’s on display, settled into a blue velvet cushion with gold embroidery. It’s hard to see what is around it, but it looks like there are other similar cases nearby. ''[''5:58 PM] Urrak: "Looks like someone's collectin' shinies..." Urrak looks a little closer "Fancy place it seems. Probably shouldn't jus' tumble int'a their livin' room..."(edited) ''[''5:59 PM] Ryleigh: "It's not like we have much choice, Poni isn't exactly precise when he teleports us." ''[''6:00 PM] Seirixori: "He's obviously not precise in anything." ''[''6:00 PM] DM: Poni: "I'm very precise in the words I choose to insult you, Candy Cane." ''[''6:01 PM] Seirixori: "Because that's so important, more important than getting some lame telporter to work properly instead it kills hundreds of people." ''[''6:01 PM] Urrak: "Is it weird that I almost missed him?" Urrak tightens her belts. "Maybe not th' insults but the sheer lack of tact." she straightens up. "Ready when ye are."(edited) ''[''6:01 PM] DM: Poni: "Oh, I see my comment about the dwarf being your pet was wrong... it's clearly the other way around. She's even got a collar on you." ''[''6:02 PM] Seirixori: "Oh you stupid, fucking..." Seir growls and starts to move to grab him. ''[''6:04 PM] DM: Gunnloda tries to grab her hand. ''[''6:03 PM] Ravaphine: "No no no no no" rav steps away from seir ''[''6:03 PM] Ravaphine: "If you break it again, then bellbury will be lost forever because of you" ''[''6:05 PM] Ryleigh: "Shut up, Poni. Or I'll silence you for good once this is all over." Ryleigh growls out.(edited) ''[''6:05 PM] Seirixori: "Because of me!?" Seir growls at Ravaphine, slipping away from Gunnloda. "You know what. Fuck you." She turns and steps into the portal. ''[''6:06 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh yells, "NO SEIR!" and tries to grab her before literally falling into the portal after her.(edited) ''[''6:05 PM] Urrak: "Seir!" Urrak jumps in after her ''[''6:06 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos comes downstairs" there you guys are! Woah what the fuck??" ''[''6:07 PM] DM: Gunnloda moves to follow Seir, but stops short of entering the portal. ''[''6:09 PM] DM: As you step through the portal, the room around you changes and you’re in what you immediately recognize as “the bad part of town”. There’s urban sprawl and decay everywhere, dirty buildings that have cracks running through them like they haven’t been maintained in ages, people wearing clothes that are falling apart at the seams or have worn away at the edges and joints. When you appear in the middle of the street, you catch quite a few eyes… eyes that take notice of your armor, weapons, and all the glittery things you have between you. The boldest might be looking for a score, but most seem to be averting their eyes and only looking at you through glances of curiosity they can’t control rather than an attempt to size you up. They skirt around you, trying not to get too close. ''[''6:12 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh catches the glances and says in a measured voice, loud enough for the strangers to hear. "Nothing happens to me or my comrades, or you'll feel the wrath of my God and he's more merciful than I am." ''[''6:09 PM] Ravaphine: "Idiots" Rav motions Nolanos to follow her and she steps into the portal ''[''6:10 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos definitely follows, muttering "what the hell did I miss this time?"(edited) ''[''6:10 PM] Urrak: "Seirixori. Stop, please." she jogs to catch up with her. "Seir." ''[''6:11 PM] DM: Gunnloda follows too, once Poni's gone through the portal. ''[''6:13 PM] Seirixori: " Don't call me that." Seir growls, she's not going anywhere, but she looks like she's trying to decide on something. ''[''6:14 PM] Urrak: "Seirixori. please. Ye know Rav didn't mean it that way." She reaches to touch her shoulder but stops herself. "Come back t' th' group. We need t' stick together."(edited) ''[''6:15 PM] DM: Gunnloda catches up to where Seir is after stepping through the portal, but she doesn't say anything... she's just there to back Seir while she figures herself out. ''[''6:17 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves to put herself between Seir and the others. "Seirixori, we're in a bad part of town and we need to stay together because we don't know where we are. Please don't run." Her voice is low enough that only Gunnloda and Seir can probably catch the plea in her words.(edited) ''[''6:19 PM] Seirixori: "I wasn't going to for fuck's sake. I just want to get this over with and then I won't have to deal with these assholes anymore. Besides, I can blend in better than any of you right now and find my damn way back to you. I'd be fine." She snarls, not at Ryleigh, she's just angry in general. ''[''6:20 PM] Urrak: Urrak sighs, defeated, and walks back to Ravaphine, Nolanos and Brimeia. "Dunno why I'm even tryin'" she mutters under her breath.(edited) ''[''6:23 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh pinches the bridge of her nose, takes a few breaths, and looks around. ((can I see direction that leads us away from the bad part of town?)) ''[''6:24 PM] DM: Not really, but as you look out to the horizon, you notice a tall spire of a building shining in the morning sun. It's really the only feature you see... no mountains in the distance or other buildings taller than a couple stories..(edited) ''[''6:25 PM] Ryleigh: "Excuse me." Ryleigh address someone who looks semi-friendly and points to the large building, "do you know what that is?"(edited) ''[''6:27 PM] DM: There's no real good choice who to ask. They all kind of look like they'd rather avoid talking to you, but the one you approach just says, "It's... His. That's... that's what you're looking for." ''[''6:28 PM] Ryleigh: "I guess we should go there." Ryleigh points to the building.(edited) ''[''6:28 PM] DM: As far as the building, none of you would have a shot at recognizing it from here. ''[''6:31 PM] Urrak: Urrak motions to the rest of the group to follow as she walks back to Ryleigh and her little group. "There? T' th' giant tower? This should be fun." she looks around at the filthy townsfolk. "If anythin' it's definitely where all the coin is goin'..." ''[''6:32 PM] Ryleigh: "The component looked like it was put up on display, I'd say that's our best chance of where it might be." Ryleigh's mouth is pulled into a thin line. "Let's go." She starts walking in the direction of the building. ''[''6:33 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows behind without another word ''[''6:35 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand and with a quiet, "Breathe, love," she follows, tugging her gently along so they don't get separated. ''[''6:36 PM] Seirixori: Seir huffs and reluctantly follows along, keeping her eyes open for anything that seems even more out of place than they do.(edited) ''[''6:33 PM] DM: It’s quite a bit of travel on the way to the building, mostly walking through winding streets that would threaten to turn you around in a maze of dilapidated housing if not for the pillar of your goal standing over the rest of the city, pointing the way. ''[''6:37 PM] DM: As you travel, the people you pass shy away, some going as far as to duck into alleys and doorways to avoid you. Crowds part and conversations die, only to be picked up in whispers as you pass. ''[''6:38 PM] Ryleigh: “These people’s reactions are worrying me...” Ryleigh says as she grips Dawnbringer. ''[''6:38 PM] Urrak: "I'm used t' shitty looks but...this seems a bit much." she looks to Ryleigh "They seem...really frightened. Y'think it has somethin' t' do with whoever's in that tower?" ''[''6:40 PM] Seirixori: "Don't. They're wondering why we're here and if we're gladiators or spectators. Looks like we found a perfect place for Brimeia to be." Seir tells them as she walks closer to Urrak and Ryleigh. ''[''6:41 PM] Urrak: "Gladiators...? Do...do ye know where we are, Serixori?" Urrak back at her, puzzled(edited) ''[''6:42 PM] Seirixori: "No." ''[''6:42 PM] Seirixori: "But we do need to get out of this area before something bad happens." ''[''6:43 PM] Urrak: "Then how--? Y'know what. I don't even know if I should ask. Alright, let's pick up th' pace." ''[''6:44 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at Seir, wondering where this information suddenly came from, but she doesn't say anything. At least not right now. She quickens their pace. ''[''6:45 PM] Seirixori: "I wouldn't tell you anyway." Seir grumbles, falling back again to walk with Gunnloda. ''[''6:46 PM] DM: There’s an undercurrent of tension as you continue to travel. It seems that news travels faster than you and now, where there were people pushing over each other to get out of your way, there are more and more people, mostly older teens and young adults, who seem to know you were coming, who don’t look away when you meet their eyes. They meet your gaze with a challenge, leaning against these dingy buildings with their arms crossed as if to say “I’m not scared of you. You don’t own me.” ''[''6:46 PM] Urrak: ((per check?)) ''[''6:47 PM] DM: For what? ''[''6:47 PM] Urrak: hearing convos or something? ''[''6:47 PM] DM: Sure ''[''6:47 PM] Urrak: ((nat 1)) ''[''6:47 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks at the nearest person who's staring at them. ''[''6:48 PM] Brimeia: "What are you looking at?" ''[''6:48 PM] DM: He falters a little, like he wasn't expecting to actually be called out, but then sneers and says, "I'll tell you when I figure it out." ''[''6:49 PM] Nolanos: "What does that even mean? Is that supposed to be intimidating?" He is genuinely confused.... and maybe playing it up a bit.(edited) ''[''6:50 PM] Brimeia: (( can brimeia grab him)) ''[''6:50 PM] Seirixori: "Brimeia don't get them angrier than they already are at us. Keep your mouth shut." ''[''6:50 PM] DM: If you want to, roll an athletics check. ''[''6:51 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh tilts her chin and sets her jaw, eyes focused. ((can Ryleigh try to stop her before she does?)) ''[''6:51 PM] Brimeia: ((9 athletics)) ''[''6:52 PM] DM: She grabs the guy by his shirt, he's a human, probably about Ryleigh's age. Ryleigh can step in now if she wants. ''[''6:52 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh grabs Brimeia's forearm and firmly says, "Don't. He isn't worth it." ''[''6:54 PM] DM: Man: "You don't decide how much I'm worth, binjani." ''[''6:53 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia's about to growl another question at him, but huffs at Ryleigh's interruption. ''[''6:53 PM] Brimeia: "What. I was gonna ask him about the shiny tower over there." ''[''6:53 PM] Seirixori: "I swear to anything you believe in, I will not talk to you again if you get us in trouble." Seir says to Brimeia.(edited) ''[''6:54 PM] Nolanos: ((does anyone know what that means?)) ''[''6:54 PM] Ryleigh: ((can I tell the tone he's using when she says "binjani"?)) ''[''6:54 PM] DM: Insight checks ''[''6:55 PM] Ryleigh: ((19, nat 20)) ''[''6:55 PM] Urrak: Urrak steps closer "He's a street kid, Bri. Leave him be." ''[''6:55 PM] Brimeia: ((11 insight)) ''[''6:55 PM] Urrak: ((13)) ''[''6:55 PM] Nolanos: ((20, unnat)) ''[''6:55 PM] Seirixori: ((nat 20, 24)) ''[''6:56 PM] Ravaphine: ((6, nat 1 )) ''[''6:56 PM] DM: None of you know the actual word... it's not a language any of you know, but everyone but Rav can tell it's some sort of insult. Ry, Bri, and Nolanos can gather it's probably the same reason they're avoiding them based on appearance. Rav thinks he might be selling pastries. ''[''6:57 PM] Nolanos: "Back off, bud." Nolanos says to the sir. ''[''6:58 PM] Urrak: "He probably ain't used t' seein' folks like us. Sounds like there's some kinda slave trade here too. These folk are just tryin' t' survive. Put him down, please." she also shoots a look to Nolanos(edited) ''[''6:58 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eyes narrow at the comment but instead of rising to the insult she forces Brimeia to let go of the guy. "Come on." She say sternly to everyone else and continues to walk. ''[''6:58 PM] Seirixori: "You are all idiots and I'm leaving," Seir says and takes off again towards the shiny place without waiting for the others. ''[''6:59 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia huffs again at the insult but drops him. "If I see your face again I'm flattening it." ''[''6:59 PM] Nolanos: "Seirixori, wait!"(edited) ''[''6:59 PM] Urrak: Urrak pats Brimeia on the back as they follow the rest of the group. "Come on, friend. I'm sure they'll be plenty and far more worthy opponents ahead." ''[''7:01 PM] Brimeia: "I wanted to ask him some questions," she grumbles, mostly to herself. ''[''7:01 PM] Urrak: "Trust me, Bri. Y'wouldn't get much outta him. I get a real bad feelin' about this place..." ''[''7:04 PM] DM: It takes a good hour of walking, winding through these narrow streets, backtracking here and there as you hit sudden dead ends. There's no real rhyme or reason to the placement of buildings or anything else. Eventually, though, you do come to the foot of the tower. It's shining like it's made of crystal, gold, and marble. What you couldn't see before is that the tower, a good 15-20 stories tall, is just one part of a larger structure. It extends horizontally, only a few stories tall, in a large circular structure beyond the tall tower. There is a large door at the base of the tower. ''[''7:06 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks up to the door at the base of the tower. (is it closed or like can I knock? lol) ''[''7:07 PM] DM: It is closed, and you can knock. ''[''7:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh knocks. ''[''7:08 PM] Nolanos: "Wait, Ryleigh. We need a plan -- " He cuts himself off when she knocks. "Okay then." ''[''7:10 PM] DM: Before Ryleigh's knuckles even connect with the door a second time, you all feel that familiar teleportation sensation and you're in a luxurious room that seems to span the majority of the area of the tower. There are few walls inside and the outer walls are transparent, looking out over the city to three sides and a massive arena on the fourth. There are several cushions and comfortable chairs, a bar, and other pieces of furniture, as well as some very well-dressed people lounging about. ''[''7:10 PM] DM: A man stands there with a shimmering, sparkling gold vest robe open over clothes of blue and red. His silver hair caps bronze colored skin, his eyes are lined with black, but his eyelids are colored gold, and he has a stripe of red that travels from the outside corner of each eye to the underside of his jaw. He approaches you with a smile that lifts higher to one side, his hands out and arms open, but elbows tucked into his waist. “Welcome to my uh— to my home, this is, this is quite the surprise. I love surprises. The last surprise, well, it wasn’t so great, but I love them. Now you, you’re all here and uh— well, why are you here?” ''[''7:11 PM] Nolanos: ((insight check?)) ''[''7:11 PM] DM: Sure. ''[''7:12 PM] Nolanos: ((14)) ''[''7:12 PM] Seirixori: "You have a fighting arena here?" Seir asks him. ''[''7:13 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens her mouth to reply but before she can, Seir asks a question. Yet again, Ryleigh looks at her curiously. ''[''7:13 PM] DM: “Oh, yes. People come from all over the multiverse to compete. It’s quite a spectacle. Single combat, but in a group. Chaos. Monsters. Last person standing wins something they want more than anything else.” ''[''7:14 PM] DM: As he speaks, he punctuates everything with gestures like he's painting a picture in the air with his fingertips. ''[''7:14 PM] Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Well... that's mighty convenient." ''[''7:15 PM] Ryleigh: "We didn't mean to intrude. We're here to collect a component. It looks like a multicolored shard." ''[''7:15 PM] Brimeia: "How is it single combat if it's in a group?" Brimeia frowns ''[''7:15 PM] Urrak: "Seems a real valuable prize..." Urrak says as she fiddles with her dagger. "How do you know? What they want I mean." she doesn't hear Ryleigh ''[''7:16 PM] DM: He grins at Urrak. "Oh, I have my ways. Things that are lost that find their way to me, things that I can provide. The thing they want most may be a uh-- a slight exaggeration, but I've never heard a word of disappointment."(edited) ''[''7:17 PM] Seirixori: "We get to choose?" ''[''7:17 PM] Urrak: "Things that are lost..." Urrak says mostly to herself. She looks to Seir when she speaks, also curious about the answer to her question ''[''7:17 PM] DM: He grins. “Caught your interest there, did I? Oh, yes.” He claps his hands and you’re suddenly standing in a room with no doors, no windows, but several stands with glass cases. Where you were once standing in a group, you’re now each standing alone in front of a case with an item sitting on a blue velvet pillow with gold embroidery. ''[''7:19 PM] Nolanos: "What the hell??" ''[''7:21 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia's startled by the teleportation and is about to comment on it when she spots the weapon in her case. "Oooo," she murmurs quietly. ''[''7:22 PM] DM: "Nice, right?" He claps again and you're back in the lounge. ''[''7:22 PM] Ravaphine: Rav grips her quarterstaff nervously ''[''7:22 PM] Urrak: "How...how did ye..." Urrak's eyes are glassy "I hadn't seen that since..." she tries to keep herself from crying.(edited) ''[''7:22 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh quickly schools her features at the appear back in the lounge. ''[''7:23 PM] Nolanos: "How did you even get this...?" Nolanos is angry, but his voice wavers slightly as he tries to hold back tears. ''[''7:23 PM] Seirixori: "Nice?" Seir grits her teeth, trying to will the tears away, "No. Not really." ''[''7:24 PM] DM: "Like I said, I, uh, have my ways." ''[''7:24 PM] Ravaphine: Rav puts her hand on Nolanos' shoulder to try and calm him ''[''7:25 PM] Ryleigh: "We're...we're here for the component." Ryleigh ignores the ache in her chest. "We don't want your gifts...we're here for the component." ''[''7:25 PM] Urrak: Urrak snorts ungraciously and wipes her eyes "A-Aye. That's all we're here for." ''[''7:25 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia frowns as she looks around at the others. "Um, are you guys ok?" ''[''7:26 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos takes a breath and reaches for Rav's hand on his shoulder, leaving it there. ''[''7:27 PM] DM: "A component... component... oh ... you must be talking about one of my newer treasures. I knew it would come in handy at some point, things rarely find their way to me without a, uh, purpose, but I don't simply give things to people, that's uh... not very fun and I do enjoy fun. You're welcome to enter the arena for it, though. Should you win you can choose your personalized gift or this... component." ''[''7:28 PM] Ryleigh: "What are the rules? and when we win, what happens then?" ''[''7:30 PM] Seirixori: "I have a different question." Seir says, "Where exactly are we?" ''[''7:30 PM] Urrak: Urrak walks up to Ryleigh's side and places a hand on her pauldron. "Ry...we'd have t'fight each other." ''[''7:33 PM] DM: "Rules? Rules... hmm... oh! Right, rules. The rules are simple. Your gear stays in the preparation room. You can have it back after. You select from my gear... you all enter... once there's only one creature alive and active on the field, that creature wins. To make it a little more uh, exciting, there are some surprises, and some special items hidden in areas on the field itself." ''[''7:34 PM] Ryleigh: "So there isn't another game? Anything that wouldn't require us to fight each other?" ''[''7:35 PM] DM: He laughs and looks at the rest of you, gesturing at Ry like he doesn't believe what she's saying. "Why, why wouldn't you want to fight? You look prepared for it. Does my offer not uh, intrigue you?" ''[''7:35 PM] Seirixori: "Do we have to kill ...a creature or can we just knock them unconscious? I also would still like to know where we are." ''[''7:37 PM] DM: “Oh! Oh, how rude of me, I didn’t uh— I didn’t introduce myself. I’m so uh— so forgetful sometimes. I am Shezu the Gifted, Vusnia the Magnificent, Adarus the Wondrous, I have many titles, uh— many names I’m called. Here, though, here I am the Harbinger. That’s uh— you’ll get that later.” He laughs like he’s thinking about a joke he’s heard before. "This place is my home. You can call it... uh... Shezu's Place. And no, death for official combatants who don't break my rules or try to circumvent me, is not permanent. You'll simply be ah... returned to the preparation chambers." ''[''7:38 PM] Brimeia: "Why do you sound so unsure about that?" ''[''7:38 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia folds her arms across her chest. ''[''7:38 PM] Seirixori: "Great, let's just get this over with, we're wasting time." ''[''7:39 PM] Urrak: "Ry..." she looks over to the paladin ''[''7:39 PM] Nolanos: ((insight?)) ''[''7:39 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks torn but finally comes to a conclusion. She looks at Urrak and replies, "I won't fight my friends."(edited) ''[''7:40 PM] DM: Yyyyeah, I'll allow a new insight on him for the sake of the rule explanation. ''[''7:40 PM] Nolanos: ((18)) ''[''7:40 PM] Ravaphine: ((24)) ''[''7:41 PM] Urrak: ((12)) ''[''7:42 PM] Nolanos: "And what happens after? We just gather our things and leave?" Nolanos asks warily.(edited) ''[''7:42 PM] Brimeia: ((4)) ''[''7:42 PM] DM: Gunnloda shakes her head and agrees with Ryleigh. "I won't fight them either." ''[''7:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir let's out a sigh of relief, "Well, that makes this easier." She says quietly. ''[''7:44 PM] DM: Shezu: "Well, that makes this even more interesting. I'm afraid that you'll all have to pay to play. If you don't all enter the arena, you'll forfeit this... component to my uh... my treasure room. Maybe next time. The rest of you are welcome to compete for your personalized treasures." ''[''7:45 PM] Ryleigh: "What." Ryleigh snarls. "Why would it make any difference if two of us don't compete - the rest are willing?!" ''[''7:46 PM] DM: He smiles and snaps as he points at Ryleigh. "That, that right there. That's why. That uh... that passion, that tension. I love it. I love the uh, the drama. It's so fun." ''[''7:48 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes a step towards Shezu, her hand gripping Dawnbringer's handle, her voice is hard and her face is angry, "I'm no one's entertainment." ''[''7:47 PM] Seirixori: "Or not..." Seir groans. "You could just lose quickly if you really don't want to fight. Come on, more people are dying the longer we fucking stand here." ''[''7:46 PM] Ravaphine: "Do we have to fight each other? You could just give us the component and let us go on our way. Leave you to your business" ''[''7:46 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts suggestion on him ''[''7:47 PM] DM: Ok... what's your spell DC? ''[''7:48 PM] Ravaphine: ((15)) ''[''7:50 PM] DM: The grin falls from his face as he turns toward Ravaphine. "You uh, you're testing my grace as a host of these games, young lady. That's your only warning." He puts his smile right back on like nothing happened and says cheerily, "You all play or you leave. Those are your options." ''[''7:50 PM] Nolanos: "I asked a question. What happens afterward." ''[''7:51 PM] Seirixori: Seir groans and sits on the ground, resting her head on her hand, "I'll be here whenever you guys actually want to fix this." She huffs, "You'd think I was the one who actually wanted to go home." She whispers. ''[''7:52 PM] DM: "The winner takes their prize. The rest of you have a choice. Play again or leave." He reaches his hand out and pulls it back, drawing a leather satchel from what seems like thin air. "Now, who would like to pick their emblem first?" ''[''7:52 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh bites her lip so hard to stop herself from doing or saying anything stupid that she draws blood and doesn't say anything else. She walks up and reaches into the bag, glaring into Shezu's eyes.(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] DM: Ryleigh pulls out a red token with the symbol of a griffon emblazoned on it. Shezu: "Well chosen." He snaps and she disappears. ''[''7:55 PM] Brimeia: "Normally, I'm all for a fight, but I don't like all this .. magic business tangled up with it," Brimeia mumbles to Seirixori. ''[''7:55 PM] Urrak: Urrak steps up the pouch and takes a emblem ''[''7:56 PM] DM: Urrak draws a black token with a Hezrou on it. "Ah, a demon. Interesting." He snaps and she disappears ''[''7:55 PM] Seirixori: "Because you don't have some weird ass magic going on." She says, standing up. ''[''7:57 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks up next to draw an emblem. ''[''7:57 PM] DM: Gunnloda steps up with her. ''[''7:58 PM] DM: Seir draws a green token with an owlbear. "Fitting," he smiles. Then he snaps and she disappears. ''[''7:58 PM] DM: Gunnloda draws a silver token with a minotaur on it. He snaps, she disappears. ''[''7:57 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks uneasy but finally steps forward. There's no choice now. It's all of them or nothing. ''[''8:02 PM] DM: Bri draws a purple blink dog. "Tricky." He snaps and she disappears. ''[''7:56 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos grips Rav's hand tighter, looks her in the eyes, and asks her quietly, "do you want to do this?"(edited) ''[''7:57 PM] Ravaphine: "It would be selfish not to. We have to finish that arch"(edited) ''[''7:58 PM] Nolanos: He nods and kisses her. "Right." Nolanos can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he walks toward Shezu and reaches into the bag.(edited) ''[''7:59 PM] DM: Nolanos draws an orange hell hound token. "Nearly there!" He snaps and Nolanos disappears. ''[''7:59 PM] Ravaphine: Rav gulps and steps up to the pouch to grab a token(edited) ''[''8:03 PM] DM: Rav pulls a brown token with an ankheg on it. "I'll be paying special attention to you," he grins. He snaps, and she disappears. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: You each pop back into existence, one after the other, in a room designed in your particular color with the design from your tokens emblazoned on the walls and floor. You're each alone in your room, but you can see that there are several different types of armor and weapons lining the walls. As you look around, you each kind of realize that you just know that you're supposed to put your own gear in the empty, open chest against the wall, take what you want, and when you're ready, step into the box on the ground lined in red. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: You can use your private rooms to tell me what items you'd like to take from the selections. ''[''8:08 PM] DM: All the items are also color coded by your chosen token. ''[''8:08 PM] DM: Everything in the PHB for armor or weapons is available, but nothing is magic. ''[''8:28 PM] DM: You each place your own gear in the supplied chest and gear up in the team colored armor and weapons. You step into the box on the floor and, after a quick magical scan for illicit items, you're transported into a small 5x5 room to wait. ''[''8:30 PM] DM: You hear the Harbinger's voice ring out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, guys, gals and non-binary pals, have I got a treat for you this afternoon. A whole new set of contenders. That's right! We've decided to mix it up a bit and here, for your viewing pleasure, let's see what they've got!" Roll for Initiative! ''[''8:30 PM] DM: "As a reminder for those of you watching, and for our players, there are five rooms in the center of the arena. Each holds a useful treasure, but also a dangerous surprise. Fortune favors the bold. Or is it the brave? I can never remember which." ''[''8:31 PM] Seirixori: ((8)) ''[''8:32 PM] Ravaphine: ((20.12)) ''[''8:32 PM] Urrak: ((17.16)) ''[''8:32 PM] Ryleigh: ((11)) ''[''8:32 PM] Nolanos: ((17.16)) ''[''8:34 PM] DM: bri? ''[''8:38 PM] DM: Ok! So Bri's first, Rav's next. Brimeia's in this small room, five by five, hears the Harbinger speak, and then, one of the walls holding her in slides down into the floor and you see the arena in front of you. The floors are dirt, the walls are stone, and everything is lit up brightly. In front of you, you can see a 10x10 room, but you don't immediately see a door. ''[''8:55 PM] DM: Bri, for the record, is wearing clothes that look similar to her normal ones, but they are black, lined with purple and she's carrying a maul with purple ribbons along the haft. ''[''8:40 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia steps forward. "I don't like this," she mumbles to herself. ''[''8:41 PM] DM: Is that it? ''[''8:42 PM] Brimeia: yeah, i mean, i can only move 6 squares right? ''[''8:42 PM] Brimeia: and i don't see anybody or anything ''[''8:42 PM] DM: You can also use your action to move if you wanted, or take a defensive stance. ''[''8:43 PM] DM: As you come up on the room, though, you do see a lever that looks like it might control a door on the western (left) side of the square. ''[''8:45 PM] DM: Is that it? ''[''8:46 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia hesitantly pulls it. ''[''8:47 PM] DM: You hear a door open, but you're not sure where. It wasn't for this room, though. ''[''8:49 PM] DM: Harbinger: "Oh, ho! Someone's a curious kitten and has opened a door! I can't wait to see what's inside." ''[''8:48 PM] DM: Rav! (Nolanos on deck) Your door slides open and you see a bit of room ahead of you and a room to your right. You see two of those potential inner rooms you heard the Harbinger talk about. ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Ravaphine has on a brown robe with a belt tied around her forehead. ''[''8:49 PM] DM: Everything is well lit. ''[''8:50 PM] DM: The floors are dirt, the walls are stone, and everything is lit up brightly. ''[''8:50 PM] Ravaphine: Rav goes to the room to the right ''[''8:51 PM] DM: Where to? You have 6 squares of movement. ''[''8:51 PM] DM: Go ahead and move yourself so you don't give it away. lol ''[''8:53 PM] DM: Rav skirts around the wall at first, then into the center of the room. She can see all five of the inner rooms, including one with an open door and Brimeia. ''[''8:54 PM] DM: Ok! Nolanos.... (Urrak's next) ''[''8:58 PM] DM: Nolanos is dressed in halfplate with dark grey plates layered over orange fabric and padding. His weapons all have orange streaks or ribbons. Your door slides open and you also see the rest of the arena. ''[''8:55 PM] Nolanos: Holding his crossbow in front of him, he cautiously takes a step forward. ''[''8:56 PM] Nolanos: ((does he see them?))(edited) ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Nolanos does not, no. You see the room and you can see that the room opens up around the corner from where you started. ''[''8:57 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos moves to the corner and peeks around, trying to get a good sense of his surroundings. ''[''8:58 PM] DM: You can see the large center room and at least three of the inner rooms, but you can't see anyone else from here. ''[''9:00 PM] DM: Is that all you're doing? ''[''9:00 PM] DM: You still have three squares of movement and an action. ''[''9:01 PM] Nolanos: He'll continue to move forward, along the wall ((and i will hold my action until someone attacks me.)) ''[''9:02 PM] DM: Ok! Urrak! Your door opens and you see the room ahead of you and what looks like maybe paths out of it ahead? Or there's an inner room blocking most of the view to the next area. (Ry's next) ''[''9:02 PM] Nolanos: When he sees Rav, he smiles and waves a small wave at her.(edited) ''[''9:04 PM] Urrak: Urrak will move forward slowly towards the split corridor. She holds her action in case something pops out of either hallway (end)(edited) ''[''9:05 PM] DM: Urrak's also in halfplate, but hers is pure black, both steel and padding, and her maul is also black. Her chestplate has a red Hezrou demon engraved into it. ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Ryleigh! You can see the space, and immediately to your left, you can see Brimeia standing at one of the inner rooms. You can also see other rooms out ahead of you. ''[''9:07 PM] DM: (Seir's on deck) ''[''9:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's dressed in plate armor that has red plates here and there and adorned with a large red griffon on the chest. She’s carrying an axe, and shield with a red outline and griffon in its middle. She also has red war paint messily applied across her eyes and a scowl on her face. ''[''9:08 PM] Ryleigh: '' Ryleigh is going to move towards Brimeia. [''9:15 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh catches sight of Nolanos and Ravaphine. "Guys, I know this is a free for all, but we don't know what else is in this maze. We should defeat what's in here and then fight amongst ourselves. I'm going north to find the others." ''[''9:16 PM] DM: As you come up on the inner room to your left, you see Rambo!Rav in the center of the room as well. South of there, you see the open door to the smaller room, and within, you catch the movement of something red. ''[''9:17 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh decides to move to the possible threat. ''[''9:18 PM] Ryleigh: (end turn) ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Ok! Seir! (Gunnloda then Bri) When the door opens, you immediately see Ryleigh looking into a room to your right (and you heard her speak) and you see Rambo!Rav beyond her. Seir's wearing hide armor in shades of green with the head of an owlbear embroidered into it. ''[''9:20 PM] Seirixori: Seir places a hand on her chest and casts a spell on herself before going anywhere. She takes a step out of the room to see what else is around. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: You can see the rooms to your right, including an open door at one that Ryleigh's looking into. ''[''9:23 PM] Seirixori: She takes a few steps towards Ryleigh, but still several feet behind her to see if she can see into the room. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: As you move forward, you can also see Nolanos. ''[''9:26 PM] Seirixori: Seir backs up a few more feet, "If you say so," Seir says to Ryleigh but she doesn't get any closer, not wanting to clutter up. (end)(edited) ''[''9:27 PM] DM: Ok, Nolanos, the wall next to you slides away to show Gunnloda in a shining set of silver plate mail with bull's horns on the helm. Her shield has been replaced with one with a minotaur's head engraved into it, and she has a warhammer in hand. She's surprised to see you standing right there and makes no move. ''[''9:28 PM] Nolanos: "Oh, uh... hi Gunnloda." ''[''9:29 PM] DM: Her eyes scan the area. "Hello, dear." Harbinger's voice rings out. "Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we? You will fight or nobody will win." All green spaces take 4 points of acid damage- Gunnloda and Seir. ''[''9:30 PM] DM: Brimeia! (Rav's next) ''[''9:31 PM] Brimeia: "Hey, no fair changing the rules on us." ''[''9:35 PM] DM: Harbinger: "I uh-- did say I enjoyed surprises." ''[''9:38 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia heads over to the only person she can both see and reach, Ravaphine. ''[''9:39 PM] Brimeia: "You're a jerk!" she shouts up at the disembodied voice. Then, "Sorry, Ravashing." ''[''9:39 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia rages and swings her maul wildly. (Reckless Attack) ''[''9:41 PM] Brimeia: ((23 atk, 16 dmg)) ''[''9:41 PM] DM: The maul swings around, its purple ribbons fluttering in its wake, and it crushes into Rav's ribs. ''[''9:42 PM] DM: The two human sncestors come out and take up positions on either side of Rav. ''[''9:54 PM] DM: Harbinger: "And first blood to the Blink Dogs!" ''[''9:42 PM] DM: Rav! ''[''9:42 PM] DM: (Surprise 1 then Nolanos) ''[''9:46 PM] Ravaphine: Tears start to streak down Rav's face as she clutches her side and looks at Bri like she doesn't know who she is anymore. She moves as far away as she can and readies a dagger for the next person who attacks her (end)(edited) ''[''9:46 PM] DM: If you move away, Bri can take an attack of opportunity, should she choose to do so. ''[''9:46 PM] DM: Bri, do you want to take an attack of opportunity? ''[''9:48 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia doesn't chase her, hoping that her initial strike is enough to satisfy whatever stupid rules the magical dude has conjured up. ''[''9:49 PM] Brimeia: The look that Ravaphine gives her as she moves away is more painful than striking the blow in the first place. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: Ok. Nolanos you're on deck. The creature in the room where Ryleigh is moves forward and snaps its jaws at Ryleigh. Of course she's still a tank, so it does nothing. (14, miss) ''[''9:50 PM] DM: Nolanos! (Urrak on deck) ''[''9:56 PM] Nolanos: Having heard Rav in pain, he rushes to where he heard her. When he only sees Brimeia, he's momentarily confused before putting 2 and 2 together. "What did you do??" And he shoots at her.(edited) ''[''9:57 PM] Nolanos: ((12)) ''[''9:58 PM] DM: That is a miss. ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Urrak! (Ry on deck) ''[''9:59 PM] Urrak: Urrak runs towards the sound of Rav's scream and hold her action(edited) ''[''10:00 PM] DM: You see Ry in a door, Nolanos with hs crossbow pointed at a raging Bri. ''[''10:00 PM] Urrak: "What in the nine hells are ye all doin?!" she yells ''[''10:00 PM] DM: Ryleigh! (Seir's next) ''[''10:01 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps into the room with red dragon. (does it look like its going to attack me?) ''[''10:01 PM] DM: It already tried to bite you once. ''[''10:03 PM] Ryleigh: She swings the borrow axe at the dragon. ((8hit, 7dmg)) ''[''10:03 PM] DM: That will miss. ''[''10:03 PM] DM: Seir! (Gunnloda, Harbinger, Bri) ''[''10:08 PM] Seirixori: Seir wild shapes into a dire wolf and before moving pauses to see if she can smell where Ravaphine is. ''[''10:08 PM] DM: Perception ''[''10:09 PM] Seirixori: ((23)) ''[''10:09 PM] DM: Yeah, I'd say you could figure out where she is. ''[''10:10 PM] Seirixori: Seir takes off and once she turns the corner to see Ravaphine she makes a run at her and tries to bite her. ((14a, 5dmg))(edited) ''[''10:11 PM] DM: That'll hit. Rav, roll a strength save. ''[''10:11 PM] Ravaphine: ((13)) ''[''10:11 PM] DM: That's barely a success. ''[''10:12 PM] DM: She doesn't knock you over. ''[''10:12 PM] DM: Harbinger: "Oh, and it looks like the little brown robed one has pissed some people off! Looks like she'll be out of the running soon. Say goodbye to your potion and your bets, Team Ankheg!" ''[''10:13 PM] DM: Rav gets to use her held action with the dagger. ''[''10:13 PM] Ravaphine: ((nat 1)) ''[''10:14 PM] Seirixori: ((ac is 14)) ''[''10:14 PM] DM: Ok! Rav plunges her dagger down towards Wolf!Seir's shoulder, but Bri's ancestors are in her face and cause her to miss. ''[''10:16 PM] DM: Harbinger: "So that's first blood to the Blink Dogs, pay out those bets! One hit to each of the Blink Dogs and Owlbears!" ''[''10:15 PM] DM: Gunnloda finally steps out of her starting position and moves towards all the commotion, but little legs are a blessing now. ''[''10:16 PM] DM: Bri! (Rav next) ''[''10:19 PM] Brimeia: Nolanos seems ready to fight, so she heads towards him next, maul swinging. ''[''10:20 PM] Brimeia: ((22 atk, 12 dmg)) ''[''10:21 PM] DM: That'll hit. The ancestors fade from Rav's sides. The maul crashes into Nolanos's armor. ''[''10:23 PM] DM: Ok! Rav! ''[''10:31 PM] Ravaphine: rav casts shatter on Seir (end)(edited) ''[''10:32 PM] DM: Seir's CON save is a 7, so she takes full damage. ''[''10:32 PM] Ravaphine: ((DC 15, 13 dmg)) ''[''10:32 PM] DM: Ok! Do you want to move or anything else? ''[''10:33 PM] DM: You guys all hear this great ringing noise like at the keep and a wolf's howl of pain. ''[''10:35 PM] Ravaphine: ((no, end turn))(edited) ''[''10:35 PM] DM: Ok. The dragon's going to side step and breathe fire. Gunnloda and Ry need dex saves. ''[''10:36 PM] DM: Gunnloda saves (17) and takes 9 fire damage. ''[''10:37 PM] Ryleigh: ((9)) ''[''10:37 PM] DM: Ryleigh does not and takes the full 19. ''[''10:37 PM] DM: Nolanos! (Urrak's next) ''[''10:39 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos shoots at Brimeia again, and then moves around her (staying within her melee range) so that he can see Rav and uses his bonus action to cast shield of faith on her.(edited) ''[''10:39 PM] Nolanos: ((17, 4)) ''[''10:40 PM] DM: '' Ok! That'll hit, but she only takes 2 due to rage. [''10:40 PM] DM: Rav gets an extra +2 AC. ''[''10:42 PM] DM: Ok! Urrak (then Ry) ''[''10:46 PM] Urrak: Urrak moves and tried to separate Brimeia and Nolanos. "Are ye both mad?!" she tries to grapple the dragonboyo "Already killin' each other?" ''[''10:46 PM] DM: Urrak Athletics, Nolanos Atheltics or Acrobatics, whichever's higher. ''[''10:47 PM] Nolanos: ((10)) ''[''10:47 PM] Urrak: ((8, nat 1)) ''[''10:47 PM] DM: Urrak tries to grab Nolanos, but he pushes her away. ''[''10:48 PM] DM: Ry! (Seir's next) ''[''10:49 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to attack the dragon, again. (23 to hit, 12 slashing, but I'm going to smite - 9 radiant) ''[''10:50 PM] DM: The battleaxe glows with radiant energy as it connects with the dragon. ''[''10:51 PM] DM: Harbinger: "Ah, the uh... Griffon in red tried to use some extra holy power against one of my surprises, but I think it's still winning. Red uh, hehe red must be her color with the burn marks she's getting from old flamey down there." ''[''10:50 PM] DM: Anything else? ''[''10:50 PM] Ryleigh: ((end turn)) ''[''10:50 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''10:50 PM] DM: (Gunnloda, Harbinger, Bri) ''[''10:54 PM] Seirixori: Seir just goes to try and bite Ravaphine again. ((10a)) ''[''10:54 PM] DM: She misses. ''[''10:55 PM] DM: Gunnloda will join Ryleigh in the room with the dragon. She tries to smack it on the snoot with her hammer, but misses. (14) ''[''10:55 PM] DM: Bri! (Rav next) ''[''10:58 PM] Brimeia: Despite the attempt at interference from Urrak, Brimeia just decides to take another swing at Nolanos. (reckless attack)(edited) ''[''10:58 PM] Brimeia: ((22 atk, 14 dmg)) ''[''10:58 PM] DM: That'll hit. The maul crashes into Nolanos again, knocking the wind out of him.(edited) ''[''11:01 PM] DM: Harbinger: "The Blink Dogs score another brutal hit. They may want to take care of her before she takes care of them." ''[''11:00 PM] DM: Anything else? ''[''11:00 PM] Brimeia: (nope) ''[''11:00 PM] DM: Rav! (Dragon, Nolanos) ''[''11:01 PM] Ravaphine: Rav disengages and risks it to stand next to Nolanos and the rest of the group. "I don't like this...one bit" (end)(edited) ''[''11:02 PM] DM: Ok! ''[''11:02 PM] DM: The dragon... gets its fire breath back. It side steps and breathes fire. Ry and Urrak, dex saves. ''[''11:03 PM] Urrak: ((21)) ''[''11:03 PM] Ryleigh: ((18)) ''[''11:03 PM] DM: Urrak feels the heat on her back and turns in time to only take 13 damage. Ryleigh throws up her shield and ducks, managing to also take 13. ''[''11:04 PM] DM: Harbinger: "Haha, Flamey is about to have roast griffon for dinner! Better get ready to lose your money, Medard!" ''[''11:04 PM] DM: Nolanos! (Urrak next) ''[''11:06 PM] Nolanos: Coughing, Nolanos casts cure wounds on himself. "Urrak's right. We have a literal dragon right behind us that needs our attention first." ''[''11:07 PM] Nolanos: ((11 hp))(edited) ''[''11:08 PM] DM: Urrak! (Ry) ''[''11:08 PM] Nolanos: ((end turn)) ''[''11:09 PM] Urrak: Urrak will rush into the room with the dragon. "Gunnloda! Ryleigh! Get outta here!" she yells. She lifts the maul and attacks the dragon ((9,13)) ''[''11:10 PM] DM: You can do that, but only if Ryleigh lets you. You're technically hostile. ''[''11:10 PM] Ryleigh: ((Ryleigh will allow it))(edited) ''[''11:11 PM] DM: Do Bri or Rav want to take an attack of opportunity on Urrak as she moves? ''[''11:13 PM] Ravaphine: ((no)) ''[''11:13 PM] DM: @Brimeia ? ''[''11:13 PM] Brimeia: ((no)) ''[''11:16 PM] Urrak: Urrak's maul swings wide, she not used to its weight just yet. In a bout of frustration and a stong desire to save her friends from being flame broiled, she uses her Action Surge to attack again ((24, 11)) (end)(edited) ''[''11:17 PM] DM: That'll hit and it crashes into the dragon's back, barely cushioned by a wing. ''[''11:18 PM] DM: Ry! (then Seir) ''[''11:19 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is feeling the heat, literally and metaphorically. She hums a prayer as she touches her chest and heals herself for 20. ''[''11:19 PM] Ryleigh: ((end turn)) ''[''11:20 PM] DM: Ok! Seir! (then gunnloda, harbinger, bri) ''[''11:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir takes off and goes to try and bite Rav again. ((9)) ''[''11:22 PM] DM: That's a miss. ''[''11:23 PM] DM: Gunnloda will take a swing and miss the dragon (nat 1) ''[''11:23 PM] DM: Bri! (then Rav) ''[''11:24 PM] Brimeia: Well now there's a whole bunch of people all up in Bri's space, but she decides to keep it simple. She takes another wild swing at the dragonboy. ''[''11:25 PM] Brimeia: ((23 atk, 13 dmg)) ''[''11:25 PM] DM: That'll hit. Nolanos takes another big hit to his side, staggering him. ''[''11:26 PM] DM: And Nolanos needs a Con save. ''[''11:26 PM] Nolanos: ((22)) ''[''11:26 PM] DM: ''Ok, Rav's shield of faith holds. Back - Next